


Strength in Numbers

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Adult Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, another four years that is, so...yeah, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: What was the most bizarre thing about all this:The Squad Captain making a most confidential offer?Him only making it for one soldier in particular?Or the fact that she actually accepted?





	Strength in Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha I wrote this damn thing in like twenty minutes

_"Under no circumstances is anyone other than her to read it. Not even you, three eyes."_

With as stoic an expression that she could manage, Hanji kept Levi's words in mind as she made her way through the hall. In her hands was a sealed envelope, which she was not supposed to open. It seemed awful bulky for any regular message sent to any soldiers; it must've been awfully important. 

Considering recent events, Most of the remaining soldiers (the ones still alive, that is) didn't really want to leave their rooms. Most of them did if completely necessary (like for food or the bathroom, among other reasons), but one of them never left, not even for any of that. 

The other soldiers were afraid to even knock on her door; they knew how badly she'd react to other people, considering what happened to Eren. Not even Armin was able to be of help to her. It might've been because he too was afflicted with the Curse of Ymir, just like Eren had been. 

Once she stood in front of Mikasa's door, Hanji lifted up her fist to knock. Initially, she hesitated; grieving or not, Mikasa was still quite a force to be reckoned with. Chances were that she'd not want to talk to anyone. 

Hanji still had to take that chance, though. Swallowing and steadying herself, Hanji took a deep breath and knocked three times. 

Once she did, Hanji could hear the sound of a door lock being undone. When the door hadn't opened after that, however, Hanji took it as a sign she needed to go into the room herself. She took another deep breath, bracing herself as she entered the den of lions. 

The room was dark; Mikasa probably didn't want any light bothering her eyes. That was probably the best reason. Squinting with her one remaining eye, Hanji stepped forward. 

"Hey, Mikasa?" She said in as even a voice as she could manage. "The Squad Captain said I had to bring you this. I, uh...I got no idea what's in it. It's your eyes only." She looked about for a table, and went over to it. "Well, first off, mind if I light a candle in here or something?" Mikasa didn't say a word. She just stood up, and grabbed an unlit candle along with a box of matches. 

Hanji noticed that Mikasa didn't have her red scarf anymore. This baffled her; given whose funeral it was they'd just attended, she'd want to leave it on. She decided not to ask about it, though, and kept it strictly business. 

Once Mikasa took a seat at the desk, Hanji set the envelope in front of her. She then turned away as soon as Mikasa began opening it. Then there was the sound of papers being flipped and straightened out. After that, it was nothing. For a brief moment, Hanji could hear Mikasa stand back up and look for something. 

Even then, Hanji didn't dare turn around. She just kept her back straightened out, and kept waiting. When Mikasa sat back down, there came the sound of pen against paper. After  _that_ , was more shuffling and rearranging. Then, when there was silence again, Hanji turned around again. 

"Uh...thanks," she said to Mikasa once the documents were handed back, before leaving the room. Not once did Mikasa say a word to her about any of this. She did end up following her, though. 

...

Although the door to Levi's room was open, Hanji decided to knock on it anyway to get his attention. 

"So, Levi..." She tried not to look at any of the papers as she handed them over to him. "Whatever it was you needed her to do, I guess she did." She gestured behind herself toward Mikasa. "Maybe you should ask her." Hanji then stepped away, watching their exchange in silence. 

It was so surreal, watching some kind of deal be made without any words spoken. Levi only took hold of one paper -the one Mikasa signed-, and scanned down to the bottom, where Mikasa's signature was. He nodded once, before standing up to confront her a bit more directly. 

He extended a hand out to her, which she took and firmly shook. Their faces didn't change into any other expression as they did. Hanji almost wanted to say something, but decided not to; no sense in butting in. 

"Thank you," Levi finally said to Mikasa, looking her right in the eyes. 

"There's no need to thank me." Mikasa dropped her hand down again, maintaining eye contact. "We need to stay together more than ever..." 

The next word she said to him shocked Hanji immensely:

"...Father." Both Ackermans left the room, leaving Hanji alone. Once they were gone, she scrambled over to see what precisely it was that Mikasa had signed. The result shocked her even more: 

 _This document certifies that_  
Levi Ackerman  
_has formally adopted_  
~~~~ Mikasa Ackerman  
_as his/her child_

That was all Hanji needed to read. Once she did, she looked to the closed door and stared dumbfoundedly. She pinched herself, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming all this. She'd also have to look outside and check for any winged pigs later. 


End file.
